The Birth of the Babies
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: This story is based on one of Lj smith's ideas. Bonnie and Damon are in the woods and are helping Caroline with her birth. After Damon finds Caroline, he calls Bonnie for help and then the story begins. Read and please Review! Reviews would be Great :)
1. The Birth

AN: So this is another oneshot :D It is based on one of lj smith ideas in the letter she wrote as a respond to a fan (So i think). In this letter she wrote about bonnie and damon and how they would help Caroline with her birth. I write a scene like that and I hope you will enjoy it :D I could maybe turn this into a story but only if you like. Additionally I want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is my second language, so if there are any mistakes, you know why ;) Now read and enjoy :D

Damon was walking through the woods to eat his meal. Since a few weeks he was at a animal diet. He wanted to prove his saint brother Stefan wrong. He could do this as long as He wanted to do it. Stefan challenged him and of course Damon accepted the challenge. A Competition with his little brother was always fun. All of a sudden he heard a cry and run toward it. It was a young woman, who was pregnant. He looked at her exactly and identified her. It was Caroline. Of course. The chestnut hair and tanned skin were a huge hint. He met her at Alaric Saltzman's party. She was such a slut. Really she literally hang on him and wouldn't leave him alone. But luckily he could still compell people and that he did with the annoying bitchy Caroline.

Again she cried out loud in pain and her eyes laid on him.''Please help me. My water broke. I think the babies are Coming! They are coming!'' She shouted in agony. Damon had to do something. But what? Suddenly he had the idea to call stefan but as he wanted to do it, he stopped. He would be to busy with Elena and she would be occupied with him. The next person who came into his mind was Bonnie. His little red bird. She would hopefully help him. He called her and a soft voice answered his call. ''Damon hello. What's up? How are you?''

Abruptly he said: ''Fine. Wait no, I need your help! Your friend or whatever she is to you is in Trouble. Her water broke and now she is expecting babies. Can you help me. I don't think a hospital would be so great for her wolfbabies. I'm in the forest for your information.'' ''Okay Damon. I will get ready and come to help you. Just take care of her while I'm on my way.'' ''Okay. I will. Hurry up little bird. Bye.'' ''Till then Damon.'', she said and he hung up.

He walked toward Caroline and watched her how she was crying and shouting in pain. ''Please help!'', she sobbed. ''Help is coming. Just calm down!'' Damon said in a reassuring tone. Obviously she ignored him and contuined with crying. Bonnie was in a rush. Rapidly she took some towels and a bowl, which she would fill with water. All this things she put in her bag and then went out of her house. She drove carefully to her destination. When she arrived, she got out of the car and walked into the forest. With her power she sensed Damon and found him soon. She run toward him and said sternly: ''I'm here now Damon. Let us begin.''

She took out the towels, the bowl and her water bottle. The bowl she filled with water. As Caroline noticed her, she said helplessly: ''Bonnie please help!'' She sat in front of her and said calmly: ''I will and Damon too.'' Damon rose his eyebrow interstingly and asked curiously: ''We?'' She glanced at him, nodded and said:''Of course. I can't do this on my own. Come and hold her hand!'' Damon huffed and said: ''Fine I will but only because I can't stand her cries anymore.''

She ignored him and was focused on Caroline. Damon knelt down beside her and hold one of her hands. Immediately she squeezed his hand firmly but he didn't mind it. He was a vampire after all. Bonnie took the big towel and laid it on her, so that her lower body parts would be covered. Then she took of her panties.

Fortunately she wore a dress, so to undress her was easily done. Bonnie had helped once with a birth. It was a year ago in the hospital, where her sister Mary worked. Although she had brought only the water, she knew accurately what to do. After she had brought the water, she watched the whole scenario. In this moment she took a quick glance at her vagina and tried hard not to vomit. Her mouth of the uterus was wide open. The babies would surely come. The only question was when.

Bonnie looked at Caroline's painful face and said gently: ''Caroline you need to push. As hard as you can. Okay?'' She nodded and cried out loud as the labor pains hit her. This time Damon motivated her. ''Come on girl. Just press these goddammn babies out of your vagina.'' ''Damon.'', Bonnie said shocked but smiled, when she saw his playful grin. Caroline pressed firmly and at the same time she was weeping. Bonnie and Damon both encouraged her to push and Caroline give her best, but the babies wouldn't come out.

Two hours passed like this and Damon was annoyed. How long will take this birth? Can't she just push and the babies will hop out of her?, Damon thought. Caroline couldn't push anymore. So she said breathlessly: ''Bonnie. I can't. I can't. This is too much. I can't press anymore.'' She held Damon's hand roughly, as another labor hit her. Bonnie shook her head and said smoothly: ''No Caroline. You need to press. Just breathe in and out. Okay? Inhale and exhale. Do you understand?'' Caroline nodded and obeyed Bonnie's instruction.

While Caroline followed Bonnie's command, Bonnie took some glances at her sex to see if the head of the baby was there. Again she concentrated on Caroline and told her to contuine with the breathing and pushing. ''You are making a great job Caroline. Just keep on.'' Bonnie said cheerfully. Damon, who was looking horrified said: ''Yes just contuine and the little monsters will flow out of you.'' Bonnie smiled at him, which he returned with his famous smirk.

Abruptly she looked away from him. This was not the right time to flirt with Damon, she said to herself. She checked again whether the baby's head was visible or not. To her suprise she could see a head. She looked at her and said happily: ''The head can be seen now. You must push now harder. Okay? Give all your power in your pressing! Alright?'' She nooded weekly and said slowly: ''Yes I will try my best. Ahhhh!'' She ended her phrase in a cry.

Damon and Bonnie gave her hope by telling her that she was very close at her purpose. It worked and Caroline pressed even stronger. Once again took a peek at her vagina and now she could see half of the body of the newborn. ''Great. You are very close now. Only the feets are left now. Just press more.'' Bonnie said sweetly to her. Damon smiled genuinely at her and Bonnie blushed. He looked so young and human in this moment that she clouldn't help but smile.

She took another towel and held it in front of the exit, where the baby would come out. Once more she looked under her dress and saw the baby that would hop out of her in any second. Suddenly a cry, which was not Caroline's, could be heard and Bonnie rapidly cut the umbilical cord and tied it to a knot. She wrapped the baby in a towel. At this point she unfolded the towel so that she could point out the gender. It was a healthy boy and he looked normal except for the small fangs, the sharp ears and sharp fingernails, which looked kinda like claws.

Then she gave the baby Damon and said to him: ''Can you hold the baby? She is not over yet. A seond one will surely come too.'' He nodded and held the baby in his arms. Bonnie smiled briefly and fixed her concentration on Caroline, who was still pushing. Bonnie told her to press further. Soon the other baby would come out too. As a result of it Caroline collected all her energy in pressing and succeeded. At this moment a newborn's cry was to be heard and Bonnie took the baby out of Caroline. Then she cut the umbilical cord again and bound it to a node. She wrapped the child also in a towel and hold her. Caroline sighed and closed her eyes to rest.

Again she unfolded the towel to make out the sex. This time it was a girl with dark hair just like the brother. She put the crying baby in the bowl and washed her gingerly. Then she wrapped her in another fresh towel and hold her. Next thing she demanded Damon to give her the boy, so she could clean him too. Abruptly he gave her the little boy and took the little girl into his embrace, whereas he tried to calm her down. All at once Caroline's week voice could be heard. ''The babies...Are the babies there. I need to...see them.''

Caroline's faint tone caught Bonnie's attention and she instantly turned toward her. ''Of course they are born and you can see them. Damon give her the little girl.'' Immediately Damon laid the baby in Caroline's arms, while Bonnie was washing the boy. She smiled slightly at the little one and asked barely audible: ''And the other?'' Nevertheless Bonnie and Damon heard her and he said to her: ''Bonnie is still cleaning him up.'' In that instant Bonnie finished bathing the little newborn.

She clothed him in a new towel and showed her the little one. Damon took the baby out of her hands and laid him into Caroline's arms. ''Aren't they beautiful? They are really special. Oh look at their faces. They are so pretty?'', said Bonnie happily. Caroline who leaned against a tree, looked curtly at the babies and said quietly: ''They are truly monsters but beautiful.'' She breathed heavily and Bonnie asked her brightly: ''How will you name them? Have you names for them?'' She nodded vacantly and said with a sigh: ''The boy's name is Alex, like Alexander and .the girl should be called Sophia. Yeah... ''These are wonderful names Caroline. Really beautiful.'' Bonnie gushed.

Damon who stood now beside Bonnie, smiled and said: ''Alright. I think we should take them to the boarding house.'' Bonnie nodded. Right away Caroline said very thinly: ''No...'' She sighed heavily and contuined: ''Listen. You Bonnie and you Damon must take care of them, because I can't...'' Promptly Bonnie stopped her and said angrily:''What? No way. You are the mother of them. You can't ban them.'' Damon laid his hand on her shoulder and squezzed it lightly so that she would calm down.

Caroline who was very tired, said tenderly: ''I won't be a mother unfortunately. My time has arrived. I'm dying Bonnie and...'' She took a sharp breath and went ahead: ''My last wish is that you take care of them. Be their mother. You will do a great job at it. Promise me?'' Bonnie whined and said: ''But you will live Caroline. You can't die.'' Caroline sighed again and said: ''Promise me Bonnie.'' Bonnie nodded and replied stubbornly: ''I promise but you won't die Caroline.''

Caroline ignored her respond and took a last gaze at her children, before she closed her eyes and left this world behind. Bonnie watched Caroline in alarm and began to shook her violently. ''Caroline wake up! Wake up Caroline ! The Children need you Caroline!'' Bonnie burst out in tears, turned toward Damon and pleaded him: ''Please Damon. Do something. Give her your blood it will cure her. Please just do it! Do anything please. She can't die.'' Damon's heart broke (if he had a heart at all) at Bonnie's desperate sight. He couldn't do anything anymore. She was dead. She died right in front of their eyes. My poor little red bird, he thought.

He looked at her apologetically and responded sadly: ''Sorry my little bird, but she is dead. I can't fix her. It's too late.'' Bonnie weeped even more then and screamed: ''No no no no this can't be true.'' Straight away Damon took her into his embrace and let Bonnie cry. He rubbed circles on her back and tried to calm her down with sweet words. After a little while Bonnie relaxed and released herself out of his strong arms. Damon looked at her face and wiped the tears with his thumb away.

Bonnie sniffed but then smiled lovely at him and thanked him. He grinned, kissed her forehead gently and said: ''Maybe we should take these crying monsters with us like she said it.'' Bonnie thought about it. A short time ago she lost her childhood friend. Even though she wasn't nice to her and meredith and Elena in high school, she was still her friend. In the past they were sisters. She, Elena and Caroline were an unbreakable trio but that was all history. Once she was finished with thinking, she replied: ''Right. We can take her to the boarding house and then we can decide what to do with these babies.''

He smirked and said: ''Isn't it obvious? We will be parents red bird.'' Bonnie flushed furiously and said sheepishly: ''Please Damon we can't be parents. Caroline just said that so that she didn't need to care. Also she said it to be relieved.'' Bonnie took the whining babies in her arms and tried to soothe them. He smiled widely and said amused: ''Well I think she meant what she said. You could be great mom.'' She blushed again and said shyly: ''Why, thanks Damon.'' He walked toward Caroline, glanced at Bonnie and said: ''I will bury her. You go to the boarding house with the kids.'' Bonnie shook her head and said seriously: ''No. I won't leave without you.''

Damon went toward her, held her on the shoulders, looked into her eyes and said steadily: ''I don't want you to see this little bird.'' She stamped with her foot on the ground and said mulishly: ''I m not afraid Damon. I can watch it. I'm not a child.'' He laughed and responded: ''I know that you aren't a child. That I can see. You are a maiden red bird. If you want to stay then stay with me. I'm fine with it. I just wanted to warn you.'' She smiled and thanked him. Before Damon began to work, he added: ''Do me a favor and calm them down. Their crying annoys the hell out of me.'' She giggled and answered: ''Okay. I will try it.''

With that she started to smoothe the kids, while Damon was burying Caroline. Some time later when Damon finished burying her and Bonnie succeeded in calming the children down, they went directly to Bonnie's car. They got into the car and Damon drove off. Bonnie was too busy with taking care of the babies that she let him drove. Still she couldn't believe that Caroline died and left them her children. Bonnie couldn't imagine herself as a mother or Damon as a father, but somehow they would figure out a solution for this baby problem. She just knew it.

AN: Hope you liked this :D Reviews? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everybody! So I decided to add some chapters to this story. Obviously you like this and I don't want to disappoint you guys. I will only contuine with writing if I'm in the mood and if you like it ! I hope you will like this. I'm afraid you won't. Again I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is my second language. Anyway read and enjoy it :D

Bonnie and Damon were in the boarding house. She held both babies in her arms, while Damon was calling Stefan, Elena and Mrs. Flowers down. Suddenly they all appeared in the living room. Stefan and Elena looked shocked as they saw the little babies. Abruptly Elena said:"What the hell? Where did you get that babies? Please Damon don't tell me you that you have stolen them."

Damon snorted and said bitterly:"Of course not. I'm a vampire. What should I do with crying babies?" At once Bonnie took the chance to say something. "He didn't steal anything. These are Caroline's werewolf babies. We helped her with the birth." They all looked surprised at Bonnie and Damon and couldn't believe their own ears. Abruptly Elena asked curiously:"Then why do you have them?" Bonnie sighed and replied calmly:"Because she couldn't take responsibility of them, because she died by giving them birth. Caroline died Elena."

Bonnie was at the edge of breaking dawn again but as Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she kept staying tranquil. The tears didn't come out of her arms. Elena, Stefan and Mrs. Flowers looked sad and shocked about this piece of news. "De-ad. S-he is de-a-d?" Elena questioned frightened and Stefan took her into his embrace. Damon nodded and said composedly:"Yes she is dead Princess, but don't worry me and red bird will take care of them right ?" Rapidly Bonnie turned around to face him and glanced at him in disbelief.

"No Damon, we can't do this. We need to give them Mrs. Forbes. She is Caroline's mom and will surely take care of them." Damon took away his arm of her shoulder and huffed. Then Mrs. Flowers said to them all:"I think Bonnie you are right. But these are not normal babies and I think Mrs. Forbes wouldn't keep them. Maybe we should keep them for a while." Promptly Elena gazed at Mrs. Flowers then to Bonnie and said seriously:"I'm on the same side with her. She would maybe hurt them. You never know."

Bonnie watched them perplexed. She couldn't believe that they would keep the little ones. But somehow she was glad that they wanted to do it. Damon grinned and said jovially:"See now we're all a happy family. St. Stefan is the uncle, Princess is the aunt, Mrs Flowers grams, me the super good looking, extrem hot…" Stefan rolled his eyes and interrupted him rudely:"Okay Damon don't flatter yourself." At that Bonnie and Elena giggled and even Mrs Flowers smiled.

Damon grinned widely and contuined:"Handsome dad and you red bird are the sweet mommy." Bonnie frowned and said desperately:"But we can't just decide that. I mean they should be adopted. Besides we are too young to look after babies. We will go to college this year. How should we manage these kids then? After all they are supernatural and not normal." Damon sighed and said:"Easy little bird. Keep calm and don't upset yourself. Firstly we will try anything to get rid of these littlen monsters, but trust me in the end we will keep an eye of them."

Bonnie sighed deeply and calmed down. She looked at the three people in front of them, who were staring at them in interest. "Okay children. I will go upstairs and make them a room. Elena, Stefan would you buy them clothes and baby stuff, if you don't mind?" Mrs Flowers directed that question to them. Elena and Stefan looked bewildered, but still they nodded and Stefan responded:"Of course Mrs Flowers. Today we will go to the mall and shop." "Great. Till then."

With that she went upstairs and set up a room for the newborns. All of a sudden Elena said directly:"So do they have names? If not we could name them." She smiled and Stefan smiled friendly at her too. Damon chuckled and Bonnie answered:"Yes before Caroline died, she gave them names. The girl's name is Sophia and boy is called Alex. Additionally he is a little bit older." Elena eyed them fascinatingly and asked:"Can I hold them too?" She glared at her and hesitated to give the babies away.

Elena looked expectantly at her and spread out her arms to welcome the little newborns. Bonnie nodded and gave carefully the sleeping babies to her. "But watch out! Be gingerly to them." She added. Elena was holding the wolf babies in her arms and stared intensively at them. They were so cute that she didn't want to give them back. She give the boy to Stefan and said nicely:"Just look at him. He is so sweet and his sister too." Stefan smiled and replied:"Indeed. They both are very pretty." Damon rolled his eyes and said bitterly:"Have you never saw babies?"

Bonnie hit him slightly into his elbow and said warningly:"Damon." "Ouch red bird, that hurt." Bonnie grinned and said:"Good so. I purposed that." Again Bonnie concentrated on Elena and the babies and felt a bit jealous. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she wanted to hold them in her arms. Unexpectedly Elena said to her:"Bonnie can I be the mom and Stefan the dad? I want them too." Bonnie was shocked and didn't know how to solve this situation. Caroline gave her the babies and she should take care of them, not Elena.

Damon pulled Bonnie closer to him, wrapped one arm around her waist and said icily:"Sorry princess but you're the aunt and finito. I'm daddy and little bird is mummy. She promised this to Caroline. So forget it." He let go of her again. Stefan got angry and said loudly:"Hey don't talk to her like that Damon." Elena smiled triumphantly, but Damon didn't give up, although Bonnie tried to cool him down. "Then she should also don't talk to Bonnie like that. She puts her under pressure and manipulates her." Damon grumbled.

Stefan growled and all at once a cry was to be heard. The newborn in Stefan's arms began to cry uncontrollably and the babie in Elena's arms joined his brother. Elena freaked out and shrieked. "No Elena don't cry. You are scaring them. Give them to me." Without any hesitation Elena passed the baby to Bonnie and Stefan did it too. "Well done brother. See what you did." Damon snarled. Stefan tried to defend himself and said:"Hey it's not only my fault you are to blame too."

Bonnie got furious and declared angrily:"Stop it! Both of you are to blame and Elena you shouldn't freak out too. I will go upstairs and soothe them." She rocked the little ones in her arms and went the stairs up. "I will make sure that she succeeds in it." Damon said rather to himself and followed Bonnie. Stefan and Elena were left alone. Elena gazed apologetically at him and said quietly:"She is right, it's my debt too. I'm not mother material am I?" At this moment she looked so sad that he couldn't deny her anything.

He reassaured her:"Oh Elena you are of course mother material. It was just the situation. You will be a great mother someday. Trust me." She fell into his arms, sniffed and asked:"Really? You think so?" He wrapped his arms around her body and whispered into her ear:"Yes definitely." She released herself out of his embrace, smiled and said cheerfully:"Okay. Then I think we should go buy baby stuff for the cute monsters." He returned her smile and replied:"Great Idea. Let's go."

Together they went out of the house and drove to the mall to supplies for the babies. In the meantime Bonnie and Damon had calmed the babies down. Bonnie handled the girl and Damon the guy. They cradled them but still they didn't want to stop with crying. "Okay I'm done with them. They try to explode my head. They are so annoying. I can't stand them anymore. I will call Mrs Flowers. She is a woman and knows exactly what to do in a position like this." Damon said exasperatedly.

Bonnie sighed and said softly:"Okay but please be fast." He nodded and disappeared to bring Mrs Flowers. Within two minutes he came back with Mrs Flowers, who was holding the baby in her arms. Damon cleared his throat and said unemotionally:"Mrs Flowers said that they must be breastfed but unfortunately we can or better you can't do that, so they must drink milk from bottles ." Bonnie looked at Damon in relief.

For a second she thought that he would imply to her to nurse them. She nodded and said:"Okay. I thought you were saying that I should breast-feed them, but that's not possible." Mrs Flowers interfered:"Actually it is possible, but now we will focus on giving them milk in bottles. But in future you or someone else have to breat-feed them. It's necessary to them. You understand?"

She smiled weakly and said:"Yes of course I do. Can you make them the bottles?" She nodded and went down to do it. After a short time she returned with to bottles in her hands and gave one to Bonnie. Immediately she put the bottle into the mouth of the little girl and she started to suck on it. "It's working. She doesn't cry anymore." Bonnie said happily. Damon smiled genuinely and watched Bonnie and the baby.

Meanwhile Mrs Flowers gave also milk to the little boy in her arms. After a quarter of an hour or more Bonnie and Mrs Flowers were finished and the babies were laid in a crib. Then Mrs Flowers vanished out of the room and Bonnie and Damon were alone. Damon, who was standing next to the door, moved toward Bonnie. He stopped in front of her and smirked mischievously. She snickered and asked cheerily:"What is it?" He shrugged and said vacantly:"Nothing."

She shook her head and said stubbornly:"No you're smirking. What's so funny? Is something written on my face or what?" This time Damon chuckled and admitted:"You are funny you nitwit. You looked so sweet as you nursed her. I'm just.. just…" He paused for an instant to think for the right word. Right off she babbled:"Happy? Maybe?" He gazed at her in surprise and nodded. "Yes I feel kinda happy mom." Damon said jestingly. She giggled and whispered:"Funny because I'm happy too."

They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. At once Bonnie flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Instantly Damon responded to her hug and hold her into his embrace. She was so fragile and small in his arms that he got a bit dizzy because of her. If he had a heart in that moment, it would jump out of his chest. Luckily his heart was dead or undead.

However its not that important, he thought. He breathed in her fragrance and could melt right there. He felt alive and free. It was a fantastic feeling. He really was glad to be here with her. One thing he realized since he came back from the death that his feelings for the little witch were increased. He loved her, that he knew certainly. Of course he loved Elena too, but he didn't want her anymore, he didn't need her like he needed Bonnie.

All because he, Damon Salvatore was in love with Bonnie, his little red bird. It didn't exactly happen right after he had come back. Slowly he fell for her during the summer holidays when they had gone to trips around America and carnivals. Almost 2 months were left ,or even less, from their vacation.

He ignored that and thought of the little witch. The vampire and the maiden, how poetically, he smiled, when he thought about it. Suddenly Bonnie tugged herself out of his arms and looked sweetly at him. She smiled brightly and said kindly:"I'm glad that you're happy. You deserve it." He grinned cheekily and said jokingly:"Yeah whatever mom. You are right."

She groaned and said tiredly:"Don't call me like that. I'm not a real mom." He smiled and said:"Okay little bird but you are one. Are you tired?" She nodded absently and said tenderly:"I'm a little bit tired. These babies got me tired." He smirked and said softly:"Oh that are real little monsters. I will show you your room." She nodded and followed Damon to a room, which was next to his own. He opened the door for her and they both stepped in.

They stood beside the door. Bonnie gaped and told Damon that she would take a nap. He nodded and hugged her once again. Outright Bonnie hugged him back and soon they both parted from each other. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear:"Sleep well my little red bird."

Before he could get out of the room, Bonnie went on her tip toes and brushed lightly his lips. "Thank you.", she mumbled and went to lay down onto the bed. Damon got out of the room and was thunderstruck. She kissed him onto his lips, although it was a light peck on the lips, it was still beautiful. He wished that he had kissed her back, but he was too shocked and it was so quick that he couldn't response. He went to his bedroom and fell onto his bed straight away.

AN: P.s: my other OS after the lesson will be, maybe a real story. I like these student and teacher relationships too, no I secretly love it. I mean imagine you had a hot young teacher hahha. Forget this :) Hope you enjoyed this. Tell me if you liked this (or not) and want more (or don't) :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN:So this is the third Chapter :) I Hope you will like this! Please tell me If I should continue this or not. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. English is my second language. So if you want more review and tell me your opinion :D Now enjoy reading !

After Bonnie and Damon had relaxed, they took care of the babies, because they had cried again. Finally the little ones fell asleep and Bonnie and Damon let out a sigh of relief. These kids were more difficult than they first thought. Bonnie was looking down at the sweet newborns and Damon was standing right behind Bonnie, as suddenly voices from downstairs could be heard.

Stefan, Elena and Meredith had arrived. After Stefan and Elena were in the mall, they called Meredith and told her everything about the new situation. Immediately Meredith met and bought with them baby supplies. Though she didn't show much interest, she enjoyed to shop with her friends. But mostly she liked it, because Elena was so excited and happy.

Now they went upstairs, and Elena rushed with bags in her hands into the room, where Damon and Bonnie were. "Guys we are back and have the baby stuff.", she called, when she, Stefan and Meredith were in the room. Damon and Bonnie glared at her and Bonnie told her to be quiet, because the babies were asleep. She nodded and became quieter. At once Bonnie noticed the bags, that Elena had laid down, and the packages of diapers, which Stefan had leaned against the wall.

Her eyes widened and she said:" You have bought so much. It is not even sure that they will be here." Meredith, who was leaning against the door, stepped beside Elena, who was next to the crib, and said seriously to Bonnie:" Bon, we know that they aren't us and they belong to Mrs. Forbes, but let's face it: They are supernatural and surely she won't have them. It's a good thing that we bought much, because you never know. If we have to keep them, we will be ready."

Bonnie looked at her surprised and was a little bit overwhelmed that Meredith knew about the babies, and was actually here. She hugged shortly her friend and let her go then. " I know, but I hope she will keep them. We are too young for these babies." Bonnie said miserably to her friends. Elena huffed and told them unfalteringly:" No we are not. Of course we can do this. We have defeated Nicolaus, Misao and Shinichi and the Phantom! We can and we will take care of them, If Caroline's mother won't do it. Caroline told you to keep them and we will not break the promise, you gave her. Together we will succeed, because together we're strong. A family must stick together and we're one."

Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist, whereas the others looked at her in astonishment. Bonnie thought that Elena could be a great politician. Her speeches did affect people positively. She just had the talent for it, unlike Bonnie. Bonnie and Damon smiled and he said serenely:" Yeah I have to admit that you are right princess. We will handle this easily. Well maybe not so effortlessly, but still we will make it."

Bonnie glanced at him and asked timidly:" Do you really believe it?" He rolled his eyes and replied sternly:" Of course my red bird. I will be the coolest dad ever and you the best mom." She blushed slightly and murmured a "Thank you."

All at once Meredith cleared her throat and said sharply:" I don't want to cut your happy parents time, but we need to talk about the werewolf babies. Alaric sent me some information about them and Mrs. Flowers surely knows about supernatural babies too. If they have to stay here, we should get to know their species. Don't you think so too?" She addressed the question to them all. Everyone nodded and headed to the exit.

After they were downstairs, in the living room, Mrs. Flowers came to them and they began to talk about the children. Soon Alaric arrived and brought some books about supernatural babies, especially about werewolf babies. He told them about their likes and dislikes in their early stage and furthermore about their time as kids or rather teens.

Such things like having a like to eat bloody meat and drinking much milk. But also to play or rather to fight with each other in their early phase. Further he talked about the pregnancy of having these little monsters, while telling them the expiry. Additionally Mrs. Flowers told them that those babies would learn everything fast, because they were smarter than other babies, although they wouldn't make this appearance.

This meant that they would learn to speak soon. She knew from people, who had werewolf babies, that they would start to talk with 7 or 8 months, but in some cases even with 6 months. At that everybody was puzzled. Bonnie couldn't imagine that these little ones would begin to talk, so early. Another point she said, was that they would grow just like normal babies.

Each physical step to being an adult would be the same as a human, though they were lightly changes to humans, because they also would grow as a werewolf. Their wolf side would develop too. In that moment the clock struck 9 P.M. and the conversation was finished. Meredith and Alaric stood up, said their goodbyes and left the house.

Mrs. Flowers went up to her bedroom. This imitated Stefan and Elena and went upstairs too, which left Bonnie and Damon alone. Damon, who was sitting the whole time by Bonnie, moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She sighed and instantly snuggled into his chest. He grinned cheekily and asked her curiously:" What is it my little red bird? What's bothering you."

She took a deep breath, before she responded:" Oh it's nothing. It's just… I'm a bit afraid of this all. I'm afraid that, If I may become a mother, I won't be good or even fail them. I'm just terrified of this whole issue. Are you not?" She gazed warmly into his black eyes. He smiled genuinely at her and said in a low voice:" Maybe a little bit. But I can reassure you that you will be super mom." She flushed bright red and giggled. " You're a charmer."

He grinned seductively and said smoothly:" That I am, or I think I am. It doesn't matter. What does matter are you and me, little bird." Bonnie could melt right in that instant. She loved his voice. It always calmed her down and she felt content. In his strong arms, she felt happy, content, safe and sound. But most importantly she felt home. Like had she arrived at home.

All of a sudden she looked up at him and they glanced soulfully into each other's eyes. They smiled and at once Bonnie opened her mouth to say something:" Damon you know how I feel about you right?" He nodded, laid his index finger on her lower lip and said softly:" Pshh I think I already know." With that he took her face into his hands and kissed her ardently onto her soft lips.

Straight away Bonnie responded to his kiss and opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced a wild dance and they both moaned into the kiss. They continued to kiss each other passionately. Both had forgotten the surroundings around them. The world seemed for them far away. It was only Bonnie and Damon. The vampire and his maiden, who were lost into each other. Lost in their love.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: New chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this :D Please read and review :D I love to hear your opinion. And to EvaMedina:Because they're still little babies their bites wouldn't kill Damon or Stefan. Also they're half werewolves or whatever xD their bites will hurt, but won't be too dangerous. If they grow up, it'll be more critical. Then they could poison them, but still they wouldn't die. (It would be a shame ;) )

It was the day, where they would go to Caroline's house and talk to her mother about the children. Now they were standing in front of her house. The babies in Bonnie's arms were asleep, which was a great thing, since they kept crying the whole night yesterday. Bonnie and Elena had to nurse them, because their men were too lazy for that. They excuses were:" Oh I'm too tired, the next day I will do it.'', or "Can't you do it. I'm not good with babies red bird."

Bonnie had rolled her eyes at his respond, whereas he just smiled and continued to sleep. At that moment Damon knocked at the door and they waited a few minutes, until Mrs. Forbes opened them the door. She looked at them surprised and confused, when she saw the newborns in Bonnie's arms. Bonnie smiled sweetly at her and said politely:" Hello Mrs. Forbes. How are you?" Damon grinned and said a "Hello" too. Mrs. Forbes returned Bonnie's smile and replied:" Hello Bonnie. I'm fine and you? What is the matter?"

"Thanks. I'm fine too. We wanted to talk to you about something very important.", Bonnie said calmly. She nodded and said seriously:" Then go on. I'm listening." Bonnie and Damon looked at each other, nodded and Bonnie began to speak:" You see these babies right?" Mrs. Forbes nodded and she continued:" So these babies are not mine, or ours. They belong to Caroline."

Mrs. Forbes looked at her in disbelief and said firmly:" No that can't be true. You're lying. Caroline went to Richmond, to her aunt. This can't be true. She said that she would abort." Bonnie looked shocked at her and asked:" Did you tell her to do it?" She nodded and said coolly:" I did. I told her, if she did it, she could gladly come back."

"Then why did you send her to Richmond?" , Bonnie asked curiously. She sighed and answered unemotionally:" Because she got too strange and I couldn't handle her anymore." Bonnie couldn't believe her. What a mother was she?, she thought to herself and had to keep her anger in control, so that she wouldn't freak out. Damon cleared his throat and said nonchalantly:" Well, believe it, because it's true. We helped her with the birth."

Bonnie nodded and Mrs. Forbes looked upset. "You helped her to give birth to monsters?", she burst out. Bonnie was frightened at her sudden break out, but still she stayed quiet. Nevertheless her voice betrayed, as she said snappily:" They aren't monsters for your information. They may be a bit different, but still they are living creatures, almost human."

Mrs. Forbes shook her head said sharply:" No they aren't my dear and you know it. Where is Caroline now?" Abruptly Bonnie got sad and was about to cry. As Damon noticed that, he answered for her:" Caroline died by giving birth to the babies." Her eyes widened and her expression showed sadness and fury at the same time. "She d-di-ed? My baby d-ied, because of this monstrosity. I can't believe it. Why? Why didn't you help her."

Quickly Bonnie responded sorrowfully:" It was too late, we couldn't do anything anymore. She just gave up and handed over the babies, Alex and Sophia, to us. I'm so sorry." Bonnie tried hard not to burst out in tears. She had to be strong now; at least she had to present an image of strength. Mrs. Forbes got furious and snapped at them:" I don't want your sympathy and I don't want these monsters that killed my child. You can keep them. What I should do with them anyway? I have no use for such creatures."

Bonnie gasped and tried to convince her otherwise:" But, but you're the grandma. It's not their fault that Caroline died… It's just she couldn't anymore. She wasn't strong. They deserve to have a family and you're Caroline's mom, their grandma, and have responsibility. You can't just get rid of them." She huffed and told her sharply:" I can and I will. They don't interest me. My own child had concerned me, but now she is dead."

"Just look at them and you'll change your mind definitely." Bonnie said desperately to her. "No, I wouldn't. No matter how cute they are. I can't forget what they did. Even though you said it's not their fault, they are to blame. And now, if you don't mind, I'll go inside. You go too." "No, wait don't leave us here standing. You can't just ban them. They're your grandchildren." She attempted frantically one last time.

Then Mrs. Forbes closed aggressively the door and left them alone. Damon sighed heavily, turned towards Bonnie and said:" We should go now red bird." Bonnie glanced at him, nodded absently and together they went toward the car. They got in and drove to the boarding house.

When they had arrived, they went into the house, while everyone, Stefan, Elena, Meredith and Mrs. Flowers, expected them. They were all in the hall and gazed eagerly at them. Elena was the first, who broke the silent and said happily:" So can we keep them? Say yes please." Both replied in the same second:" Yes." Elena clapped excitedly and jumped onto Stefan. "Yeah we can be their godparents." She said, while she was hugging him. "Yeah, but I thought we were the uncle and aunt." He said laughingly.

All at once Bonnie felt unwell and said wearily:" I'll go upstairs, take them into their room and lay down." As she wanted to go the stairs up, Damon grabbed her arm and told her that he would take care of the little ones. Bonnie thanked him and he went upstairs. At once Mrs. Flowers called Bonnie:" Bonnie my dear, we need to talk about something." Bonnie groaned and said tiredly:" Let me guess. It's about the babies." She nodded and said nicely:" It is. My dear would you follow me to the kitchen?"

Bonnie nodded and Stefan, Elena and Meredith went into the living room. In the kitchen they both sat at the dining table. "So about what exactly you want to talk about?" Bonnie asked her nervously. Mrs. Flowers laughed at her nervousness and assured her:" Calm down Bonnie. It's nothing bad." Bonnie sighed in relief and gave her a sign to continue. She went on:" Remember when I told you at the first day, where the kids came, that you or someone else have to breast-feed them?"

She nodded and replied:" Yes you did say something like that. That it is somehow possible for women, who don't have kids, to give newborns milk." "Right. There are tablets for it that I have here too. You could use them, but also…" Suddenly she stopped, as she saw at the door, that Damon was standing and listening to their conversation. Bonnie glanced at him in surprise and asked:" Since when do you standing here." He chuckled and answered:" Approximately a minute ago or so."

She nodded and gestured to him, to sit beside her. He gladly took a seat next to her, and together they listened to Mrs. Flowers. "Yes, so where was I? Ah I know. You can take the pills and additionally you can hold a baby in your arms and let him/her suck on your breast nipples. It stirs the mammary gland. Of course you can do this also in another way like…" Promptly Bonnie interrupted her and said anxiously:" Oh okay I've heard enough. That's disgusting. I won't let them suck on my nipples."

Straight away Damon laughed at her, then grinned seductively at her and said naughtily:" Well if you don't like that so much, then let me do it. I would do it gladly." He winked at her and made her blush furiously. Mrs. Flowers looked confused between the couple and asked inquisitively:" Are you two together?" Swiftly Bonnie and Damon glanced at each other and Bonnie responded:" No", whereas Damon said:" Yes." Still a bewildered old woman asked them again, if they were a pair or not.

This time Bonnie looked at Damon and asked him sheepishly:" Are we…you know a thing?" He rolled his eyes and said dryly:" I thought so." Immediately Mrs. Flowers stood up and left the couple to discuss their "status". Bonnie's mouth formed a "O" shape. She was pleasantly surprised and could barely believe it. Surely they had their moments, but nothing was said about love. She cleared her throat and said him carefully:" So if we are together, does this mean that you love me. Do…are you in love with me?"

The last part she mumbled, though Damon could hear her still. She looked expectantly into his dark eyes and awaited a reply from him. Damon sighed deeply and had to find the right words to express his feelings. He never was good at such things. His brother was better at this. Even in school, he couldn't write well, because he simply hadn't the right words. However, this was a completely different situation, because he was about to confess his love towards her.

He went with his hand through his silky black hair, stopped curtly and then he tempted to say the correct words:" Look little bird. I'm not good at romantic stuff like this, so don't expect a cheesy Nicholas sparks speech…"

Abruptly she giggled and he smiled, before he continued with speaking:" Yeah. Okay. I liked you since I first met you. Strangely you made me feel curious things. Since I saved you by our first meet… Oh I meant…ehm since I first met you at Alaric's party, I liked you and then I was obsessed with Elena. In my Obsession I couldn't realize, what I had in front of me. I couldn't realize my feelings towards you, which got stronger. After I came back to life, I kind of recognized my feelings toward you. I-I feel l-ove. I just..."

He sighed, breathed deep and continued:" I just.. I do love you okay? I'm fucking in love with you! I love you red bird, are you happy now?" He bust out. He literally screamed that in her face, but he didn't care. The cat was out of the bag. Bonnie looked shocked at him and was a bit afraid, but mainly she was happy, because he loved her back. His confession was so sweet and honest, that she couldn't quite believe it.

She laughed and Damon wondered, why she was laughing. Was he that funny? He asked that question himself. "What's funny?" She broke off her laughing, flung her arms around his neck and answered sweetly:" Nothing. I'm just being happy. And I love you too. I loved you since, well I forgot since when, because it seems to me that I had loved you a long time ago in another life. After you kissed me, I was so into you and still I am. Do you know how happy I'm right now?"

He chuckled lightly and said in a low voice:" I think I know." With that she kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, while he pulled her closer to his body. They deepened the kiss and kissed each other lovingly and ardently at the same time. Soon Bonnie cut the kiss to breath. Still in his arms, she looked up at him, only to see him smiling like an idiot.

Then suddenly his words at the beginning of his speech came to her mind. He said that he had saved her by their first encounter and then corrected himself. "You said that you'd saved me by our first meet. Is that right? But from what and when? Why can't I remember anything?" He released her from his embrace and she stepped a step back. "It's nothing. I was confused, nothing to worry.", he said composedly. Bonnie didn't believe him. There must be more behind his words, she thought.

"No, say the truth, please Damon." She pleaded. He groaned and said:" It's not important little bird. We should just leave it." She shook her head and said obstinately:" No tell me now." All at once Bonnie could remember a night, in which she couldn't remember that she had done a whole history paper by herself. It was about Queen Elizabeth 1st. Of that paper she had got an A+. Mr. Tanner was dumbfounded and she was in disbelief too. Now everything made sense. Damon had done her paper, of course.

She glared at him and said:" You did the paper for me right? But why? Why did you manipulate me to forget?" "Red bird, please, let's talk about something different." "No, I want to know it." He snorted and said:" Fine. If you want, I'll tell you. It was in the school library. A wolf pack wanted to kill you, but I killed them and saved you from them. You thanked me and told me from your "history problem". I helped you and drove you home. You kissed me and thanked me again. I had to rig you, so that you would forget me, because you knew that I'm a vampire."

She looked sadly with her eyes into his and asked him:" Can't you make me remember?" He nodded and said sternly:" If you want to. I can do it." She smiled brightly at him and said cheerfully:" Of course I want to remember. All the moments I spent with you, were the most beautiful in my life, although they were dangerous too."

He gave her a peck onto her lips and began to give back her memory of that night. Finally she could call all the events to her mind. The most memorable action was that they had kissed. It was the sweetest and sexiest kiss, she ever had received. She murmured a "Thank you" and kissed him once more. They kissed hotly each other and started a make-out session.

Unexpectedly Elena stepped into the kitchen and saw the couple. Bonnie was placed onto the table and her legs were wrapped around Damon's behind, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. He stood between her legs and Elena was at a loss of words. She wasn't jealous. The old jealous Elena was gone. She was an adult now and her childish behavior was almost gone. Still she was shocked, but in a positive way. She shrieked and called:" Stefan, come now!"

Stefan sprinted towards Elena in alarm. "What's happening Elena?", he asked worriedly. She pointed out to Bonnie and Damon, and Stefan smiled. At last they got together, he added to his mind. "Yeah, they're kissing like horny teenagers and ignoring us totally. Finally they're a couple. It was about time." Stefan shouted cheerily. Elena kissed him on the cheek and said:" Yeah mommy and daddy are together."

Bonnie and Damon were so lost into each other that they didn't hear them. All they could feel, were the warm feeling that went into their veins. The surroundings around them vanished entirely and there were only Bonnie and Damon. The vampire and his maiden. Lastly they had found love. Two various people had found heaven into each other. They were lost, but now they're found.

P.S:Should I continue?Do you want more?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey this is the new chapter. I hope you all will like this! Tell me if you want more! So please read and review :) Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy the read :)**

Bonnie woke up at 12 AM by the sound of crying babies. With a deep sigh she went to the children's room. She added to her mind that they had to decorate it, since the kids would be here for a while. As she arrived, she saw someone that surprised her. It was Damon, who was desperately rocking the child, and cursing him. It was Alex, because he wore a blue bodysuit. Elena had come with that idea and dressed them in blue and pink. That's so typically Elena, she thought to herself.

"Damn child, shut your mouth already, like I told you so. You're getting on my nerves. Stop your crying!" He said loudly and the babies began to cry even more. Bonnie laughed and Damon turned towards her. He glared at her and asked: "Can you please help me?" She nodded and replied sweetly: "Of course I can daddy." He rolled his eyes at her reply and gave her the baby. She took him into her arms, kissed his forehead and bounced him up and down.

"Try to do the same with her." Bonnie demanded softly. He shook his head and said: "No I can't. I tried to bring Mrs. Flowers to do it, but she was busy and Stefan and Elena were sleeping. Maybe she can help now. I'll go and call her." Abruptly Bonnie stopped him on his way and spoke smoothly to him: "No don't go. You have to learn it and I'll gladly teach you how to take care after a crying baby. Okay?"

He huffed and responded nonchalantly: "Fine. I've nothing better to do, so why not." She smiled at him and added: "Besides you have to learn it, if you want to be a real cool dad." She tried to joke and was relieved that her attempt to joke wasn't that bad, since Damon gave her his signature smirk. He put Sophia into his arms and imitated Bonnie's actions.

The baby in Bonnie's embrace calmed slowly down, as he sniffed her scent. That kind of unnerved her and so she told it Damon. "Is it weird, when he smells me and gets still, like now? It's true. He inhaled my odor and eased. But why?" She directed that to Damon, who was still trying to comfort the baby girl.

He smiled genuinely at her and answered in a quiet voice: "It's a werewolf or to be exact a wolf thing. The kids of them get still, if they sniff or breathe the smell of their mother. That's why he did it and stopped whining. He thought that you were his mother and he still thinks it. Congratulations little bird." Bonnie gasped and couldn't believe that the child had thought of her as his mom. She truly was touched at that reaction.

Suddenly she felt really like a mommy and in a way she liked it. The idea of her as a mom wasn't that bad, though Damon had to work a little to become a real father. But now he was cute too by attempting to be a good one. "Oh I understand. So now I'm their mom. That's… I don't know. I have nothing against them and I secretly like them very much. Perhaps because of their cuteness." She giggled and laid the little boy in the crib.

Surprisingly Sophia had calmed down too and was laid next to his brother. She praised him for his good job and got into her room to get dressed. After she was dressed in blue jeans and a rose blouse, she went into the kitchen to breakfast. She had already feed the babies with milk, when they had cried in the early morning. To be accurate it was 4 AM. She noted to herself that she would do a schedule for the babies, in which everybody would do something.

All at once Damon appeared behind her and she shrieked. Shortly after him, Mrs. Flowers was seen. She turned towards him and said angrily: "Why did you do that? I almost got a heart attack." He laughed, wrapped from behind his arms around her waist, kissed her back of head and said softly: "Sorry my little bird. I didn't want to scare you." She sighed, looked him in the eyes and replied: "It's okay. I guess that I overreacted a little bit."

They kissed each other sweetly onto the lips and would have deepened the kiss, if Mrs. Flowers hadn't been there. Mrs. Flowers cleared her throat and instantaneously they parted from each other. She held a little box in front of them and said: "In this box are the pills, which you have to take twice a day. It doesn't matter, if you take it after a meal or before it. "She placed the medicament on the table and brought Bonnie the breakfast. After that she left the young couple. Damon took a seat next to her and watched her, while she was eating her food.

As Bonnie was finished with eating, she grabbed the small box and gazed curiously at it. She let out a deep sigh and yammered: "Must I do this really?" Damon grinned cheekily and answered her question: "Of course you have, if you want to be a good mommy. But if you don't like it then you shouldn't take a tablet." Bonnie groaned and said in a sad tone: "I really want to be a nice mother, but at the same time I don't want to get too attached to them. What if someone take them away from us? I would break Caroline's promise. Or what if my parents find it out somehow and they're against them. Someday I've to tell them the truth or not?"

Damon frowned and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed lightly her forehead and drifted into thoughts. At one point she was right; someday they had to tell the case to her parents. They couldn't hide the babies forever. The only and most important question was how they would react to the children and the fact that Bonnie was (somehow) her mother. Hopefully not like Mrs. Forbes, Damon thought. He sighed deeply.

Surely they would overcome these obstacles and be a real family, though the thought of a true family made him nervous and uncomfortable. He got out of his thoughts and tried to soothe Bonnie.

"Don't worry red bird. It won't turn out that bad. Certainly your parents will understand it. Don't think about it too much. The little monsters will be fine too. If someone take them away from us, I'll make him pay for it. I would gladly kill the person, who wouldn't return the babies to us. But that won't happen, because I'm here to protect you and them my little red bird." He bent forward towards her and placed a soft kiss onto her full lips.

Curtly after the kiss she snuggled further against his chest. She glanced up at him and said nicely: "Thank you Damon for the kind and soothing words. I feel much better now." She took a pill and swallowed it. "Great. Then we should maybe check out what St. Stefan and princess are doing." "Okay let's look after them." They went from the kitchen to the living room and immediately spotted them talking or rather discussing a subject.

They walked toward them and sat opposite of them on the couch. Damon had overheard the topic of their conversation. It was about the babies. Of course, he added to his mind. "What you guys are talking about?" Bonnie asked cheerfully. Instantly Stefan and Elena turned towards them. Elena was the one, who responded to her question: "We're talking about the babies and we think that we should do the paper work now rather than later. They need birth certificates and must be checked up by a doctor."

Bonnie nodded, while Damon laughed at her. "What's so funny?" Elena asked furiously. "It's just, they are supernatural beings. Why should a doctor check them up?" Elena snorted and Stefan replied to him: "Because they're still human. Well sort of. They could get diseases that normal children at this stage receive too." At that Damon shrugged and Elena smiled in victory. Then she asked them, when the little ones were born and Bonnie replied that they were born on Thursday, the 25 July 2013.

Furthermore she asked her the time of there, but nor Bonnie or Damon could give her a correct answer. As a result of it they guessed and told them that it was in the afternoon. Approximately at 2 PM or 3 PM. Stefan wrote it all down and after he was done, Elena said strictly: "On Monday we'll do all the stuff and get their birth certificates no buts." Stefan nodded, whereas Bonnie and Damon looked at her doubtfully.

"You really think they would give us one. Right surely they would give one to a bunch of teenagers." Elena huffed and said icily: "D'uh for what do we have you boys. You'll compel them, if they won't give us the certificates. Additionally you may have to do the same with the doctor on Monday." "Okay Elena. That might work. Well I hope so. You're definitely right; they need a visit from a doctor." Bonnie supported Elena, who gave her a warm smile.

At once she stood up and announced: "So now that it's all over. We can take some pretty pictures with the kids. Stefan and I had the idea to make a photo album. I'll bring the camera and you guys go upstairs." "But Elena they're sleeping and if they wake up, they'll cry again." Bonnie tried to stop Elena on her way, but she just kept running the stairs up. At least she replied her, when she was at the top. "I'll make sure that they won't cry mom. Trust me." She called out. Bonnie groaned, while Damon glared at her and Stefan laughed loudly.

She demanded them to come upstairs, so that the shooting would pass quickly. After they were all in the children's room, Elena took a picture of the sleeping little ones. "Elena shut the flashlight off. They will wake up, if you don't do it." Bonnie told her severely and was surprised of her seriousness. "Fine, I'll do it." She did what she was told and said to Bonnie and Damon: "You guys take the babies and I'll take a picture. A picture of mommy and daddy." She and Bonnie both giggled.

Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan joined in their laughter.

After they had the werewolf babies in their arms; Bonnie the girl and Damon the boy, she took the picture. Damon had laid one arm around Bonnie's shoulder, which gave them an appearance of a family. "Okay now you take one from us. From the uncle and aunt." "Sure." They handed them the babies over, and Elena gave her the camera. Once Stefan and Elena had the babies, and smiled, Bonnie took swiftly the picture.

They thanked Bonnie, who returned the camera back to Elena. Stefan, who held the Babies now, put them into their crib again. This time Elena wanted to take a picture of them without the newborns, but they didn't want to. Elena pouted and insisted. She said stubbornly: "Come on guys. You have to! You're the parents. We need a parent picture. Just smile one more time." Bonnie sighed and relented. Somehow she couldn't say no to her dearest friend.

"Alright, we'll do it. Right, Damon?" He rolled his eyes and growled: "Fine, just one time, then finito." Elena nodded and told them to be ready. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled happily, like Damon. After the shoot was over, Elena said to them sweetly: "Okay guys. You're now free." "Finally.", Damon sighed in relief. "Now I can do, what I wanted to do." "And that's what exactly?" Bonnie asked him inquisitively. He grinned seductively at her and said naughtily: "That you'll see right now."

With that said he cupped her face into his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Straight away Bonnie responded to the kiss and deepened it. She flung her arms around his neck to pull him closer to herself. Elena and Stefan gasped and smirked at each other. All of a sudden Stefan became an idea. They could take a picture of them, while they were kissing each other passionately. "We should take a picture of them now." He said to her.

Elena grinned widely at him and said cheerily: "Oh yes absolutely. That's a perfect idea. I love you. We can, we'll make a copy of that and add it to our personal photo album." He nodded and agreed with her: "Yes. That will be awesome. Now take a picture, before they break off the kiss." Rapidly she shot a photo of the kissing pair.

Bonnie and Damon had ignored them the while time and were concentrated on themselves. Kissing Damon was the best thing Bonnie had ever experienced. It felt like heaven. With Damon she was in heaven. He was her heaven. At last she had arrived at her home. Wherever he was, was that home for her, because she felt safe, secure and accepted by him.

Wasn't that the definition of the word? She pushed that thought away and focused on kissing him with all she had. Perhaps was this situation with the kids meant to be? Maybe they were meant to be together. No, she told herself. She was sure about that. They belonged to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**The new chapter is there! I hope you'll like this. Please read and review! Tell me if you want more or not or if you liked it or not! I love to hear your opinion! Additionally I wanted to thank all those people who reviewed my story! Thanks to all of you! I love you guys xD Now read and enjoy.****P.S: I'm sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

The crew had bought all the baby stuff that was needed for the little ones, like clothes, toys, a buggy, another nursery and of course paint to paint the child's room. Elena and Stefan were for a light blue, but Bonnie was for turquoise, while Damon hadn't an opinion. He just didn't care about the colors. All these things they bought yesterday in the mall. On Monday they had received the birth certificates for the babies and now they were registered as citizens of Fell's Church.

Additionally they had got their passports too, though their surnames were changed. Now it was not only Forbes, but also Salvatore. For example, Sophia's full name was: Sophia Salvatore-Forbes and the same were with Alexander. Damon had insisted with the name Salvatore, because it would emphasize the fact that they belonged to them. He wanted to have only Salvatore as surname, but Bonnie and the others convinced him otherwise. Their most important argument was that the kids should keep their origin. Of course they had to compel the clerk because if not, they wouldn't get anything, which meant no papers.

Today was Wednesday and 5 days had passed since Bonnie had begun with the pills that would allow her to breast-feed the children. Yesterday was the first time she had succeeded in it. She was surrounded by them all and it was kind of awkward for Bonnie. She felt a bit uncomfortable, because her breast was exposed to them all and she didn't want them to see that part of her, well maybe Damon was an exception. However it was too soon for them to get intimate. Damon had watched her lovingly as she breast-fed Alex.

After Alex was Sophia, but there she had told them that she would do it privately. Immediately everyone had disappeared apart from Damon. Bonnie had nothing against Damon's presence so he had kept watching her. After she had finished her work, they had spent some time together, like a happy couple. At the moment it was feed time for the babies, which involved breast-feeding. Bonnie was giving Sophia milk and was smiling during it. She had practiced that even before she could give them milk. Apparently the sucking on her nipples had eased the breast-feeding.

Suddenly a door was opened by someone and Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts. In front of her stood Damon, who had a big smile on his beautiful face. Promptly she returned his smile and said: "Hey what's up? Do you just want to watch or do you want to ask me something?" He chuckled lightly, walked towards her and paused next to her to reply: "Perhaps both options. I wanted to ask you if you want to go to the park with me. We could take a walk. Don't worry our first official date will be something special and more romantic? I don't know; anything you would like. I would be content either way."

Bonnie's smile grew wider as she said happily: "Oh Damon that would be great. I would like to go with you to the park. Let's go after I'm finished with these cute newborns. I agree with you our first date will be the best that we ever had in our life or I exaggerate. I'll tell you my ideas for the date and we'll find something that will please us both. Okay?" He nodded, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear: "You look so beautiful when you're doing this. Just like a real mom. I'm so proud of you red bird." She flushed bright red and twisted towards him to plant a soft kiss onto his lips, which he deepened quickly.

After a short time they broke off their slow and tender kiss and Bonnie continued to breast-feed. When she was finished, she got into her room and dressed herself up. She wore a pink summer dress and matching sandals. Then she went downstairs to meet Damon, who was looking gorgeous like every day. He wore tight dark blue jeans, a black shirt and black shoes. He was perfect in her view. She went toward him and flung her arms around his neck, whilst she kissed his cheek. He laughed at her and she let go of him. "Are you ready to go? By the way you look beautiful." He said honestly.

She blushed furiously and answered: "Of course I'm, and thanks for the compliment. You look handsome too." He gave her his signature smirk and said jokingly: "I'm Damon Salvatore and it's my duty to impress people by my looks." She giggled and told him sweetly: "Indeed. You were born for this." He snickered and tickled her belly, only to obtain a cute laugh from her. They left hand in hand the house and moved into the car.

As they arrived at the park, they got out of the wagon and began to walk through park. Bonnie clung herself at Damon, while they were walking in silent. At once Bonnie broke the silence by saying: "Can we take a break on a bench? My foot already hurts from all this walking." He grinned playfully and said nonchalantly: "Sure my little red bird." She smiled cheerily at him.

They discovered a bench and sat on it. In the meantime their hands were entangled together, and Bonnie leaned her head onto his shoulder. A comfortable stillness surrounded them until Damon broke it. He glanced at her and asked mischievously: "Do you want to make out?" Bonnie blushed a dark shade of red but nodded and accepted his wish: "Surely, I have nothing against that." With that Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, whereas Damon put his arms around her waist and kissed her hard onto the lips.

Instantaneously she responded to his kiss and parted slightly her lips to let his tongue into her mouth. Damon approved her request and deepened the kiss by letting his tongue investigate her mouth. Bonnie moaned into the now passionate kiss and buried her hands into his dark silky hair. She pulled him closer to herself and continued kissing him ardently. Their tongues didn't fight for dominance, in fact, their tongues explored each other's mouths in detail.

A low moan escaped Damon's lips as he was kissing his little bird. They melted into the hot kiss and couldn't get enough from each other. Both were moaning into their kiss and Bonnie knew that she would pass out any minute if she didn't let go of him to breathe. Damon caressed with his one hand Bonnie's back and gave her goose bumps all over her body. All at once Bonnie heard a strange noise and stopped the kiss. Damon frowned at her reaction and asked if there was something wrong.

Bonnie looked him into the eyes and said nervously: "I heard a voice and and…and I broke off the kiss because of it. Additionally I have to breathe, so it's okay. Didn't you hear the sound? It sounded like a wolf or something." He rolled his eyes and said sarcastically: "No I didn't. I'm just a vampire." Bonnie huffed and said sharply: "I'm being serious Damon." He smirked and told her kindly: "I know little bird. I'm just teasing you a bit. It was certainly a dog or wolf or whatever animal."

He paused and said naughtily: "I just don't care about it and you shouldn't care too. Now do you want to continue with our hot make-out session?" She laughed, rolled her eyes and said: "Do you have to ask that too? You know the answer already." "You're right I know it." Straight away they kissed each other again and once more it turned into a fervently kiss. After their little love session they got into the car and drove off. It was getting dark and Bonnie was starting to worry about the babies, although Damon didn't understand why.

Women, he thought to himself and shook his head, whilst he was driving home. Bonnie only arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. When they reached the boarding house, Bonnie jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Damon followed her and greeted on his way Mrs. Flowers and Stefan and Elena, who were watching TV. He entered the children's room and caught sight of Bonnie, who was gazing soulfully at the newborns.

Damon placed himself beside her, looked also at the babies and said calmly: "Now you're a real mom." Bonnie furrowed her forehead and said stubbornly: "I'm not." He smiled and said cheerfully: "Oh yes you're! Worrying about them, even though they're sleeping like little angels. That is a sign for a real mother. Congratulations Bonnie now you're a parent." She blushed and told him nonetheless: "I just had a queer feeling about them. Okay?" "Yeah right."

He joked. Bonnie sighed and said quietly: "Maybe you're right and I'm feeling like a mummy now. That isn't bad right?" "Of course not, it's great." He hugged her and they stood like that for a while, until Bonnie pulled away from him and yawned. "You're tired, though it's 8:30 PM." She nodded and said: "Yeah these little ones make someone really sleepy. I'll go to bed now. Good night Damon." She was about to leave, as he grabbed her and twirled her around to himself.

Her eyes widened and she asked him what the matter was. He grinned devilishly and said seductively: "Why don't you sleep with me in my bed." She gasped and blushed deeply. "Damon… I-I'm n-ot read-y f-for that now. F-or you k-now what… I-I'm still a v-virgin." He chuckled and said cheekily: "I know that little bird. You're a maiden with a dirty mind. You thought directly at sex. You're so perverse."

She stared at him in shock and defended herself: "No, I'm not. I just assumed okay? Also you don't have any proof to show that I'm such a person. Do you?" His grin grew wider and he responded to her: "Let's say that I got a glimpse of your mind and know something that I won't tell you. So do you enjoy my bed for this night and the nights after? We're parents and parents sleep in the same bed."

She couldn't believe that he had intervened into her thoughts. What did he so?, she asked herself. For a moment she thought over his offer and come to the result that sleeping next to Damon wouldn't be that bad. Probably it would be very nice, she thought and agreed his invitation: "Fine. That sounds kind of nice. I think I'll like it." "Great. Let's sleep together then." She laughed lightly. Then he took a hold of her and dragged her into his room or rather their room now.

She fell onto the bed and Damon followed her action and fell beside her. She snuggled into his chest, whereas he wrapped his arms around her petite body to pull her closer to himself. Shortly she fell asleep and Damon watched her affectionately, while she was sleeping in his arms. Like an angel, he thought. Much later he drifted into a dreamy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey the new chapter is there! To EvaMedina: Thanks for the review. In the last chapter I had hinted some danger and now it's finally there. Yeah Damon was kind of OOC, I knew that by writing, but I couldn't help myself. I love when Damon is sweet, especially towards Bonnie. So if Damon is OOC too much, I'm sorry. This time I tried not to make him too OOC. Hopefully you'll like it. P.S: Thanks for all the reviews and favorite entires, but also for following this story! Again I'm sorry for any mistakes, if you find some, ignore them. English is not my mother tongue! Enjoy reading and please review too ;) !**

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and Bonnie, Elena and Meredith were in the park with the babies. Bonnie had her hands on the buggy and moved along with it. Elena and Meredith were beside her; Elena on the left and Meredith on the right side. Bonnie told them about her new relationship status with Damon, which let Elena and Meredith gush in anticipation. They were both happy for them and even Elena gave Bonnie her blessing. She really appreciated Elena's blessing but also Meredith's.

Bonnie was relieved that they both hadn't any problem with her relationship to Damon. She had her doubts about their reactions, especially about Elena, since she had sort of an affair with him. Luckily those times were over and everything seemed alright with Fell's Church, though Bonnie thought this peace wouldn't last long. She felt that something; a force, would come to their hometown.

Perhaps it was because of her powers as a psych or just her intuition that told her something would happen. This was only the silence before the storm. Her biggest fear and worry were the children. If anything would happen to them, Bonnie didn't know what she would do. She had started to develop feelings towards them. Since her first breast-feeding she felt a connection between herself and the little ones. Maybe it was the maternal feelings or just the hormones that played crazy. Anyway that didn't matter. To protect them concerned her; and she would keep them safe, that she promised herself. Hopefully she wouldn't break that promise.

As they were walking through the park, they heard suddenly a voice or rather a yelp that could be from a wolf. Abruptly Bonnie stopped, with her Meredith and Elena too, and turned towards them only to ask them, if they had heard the sound too. "It's probably a dog. We don't have to worry." Elena said reassuringly. Bonnie looked suspiciously at her and told her: "I'm not so sure Elena. I heard that same voice on Wednesday too, when I was with Damon here." Promptly Meredith interfered: "Perhaps it's something supernatural, but as long as it won't harm us, we can leave it alone." Bonnie nodded but she was still wary of the subject.

They continued to walk and talk about college, although Bonnie didn't say much, because she was in thoughts. As they were going like this, she could sense that something or someone was following them. She heard steps and noises that weren't from them; and no one else was there apart from them. She even looked once behind, but she couldn't see anything or anyone. Strange things only happen to Fell's Church, she thought to herself. All of a sudden she heard a deep creepy voice in her mind that didn't belong to hers nor Damon's and Stefan's. "Hello Bonnie." Bonnie immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Right away they imitated Bonnie's reaction and halted.

Outright Elena said Bonnie concerned: "What's wrong Bon? You look so pale." Meredith watched Bonnie and insisted that she should tell them the matter. Therefore she told them nervously: "I heard an unknown voice in my mind. It was scaring." They looked incredulously at Bonnie and Elena said softly: "Maybe you're hallucinating. Your powers could trick you and…" All at once Elena got still, because she heard also a scary voice, but not in her mind. She looked at Meredith and saw her shocked expression.

She had heard that sound too, Elena creature or whatever force it was, had greeted them. It was a simple "Hello", but it still frightened them. Out of nowhere appeared fog. Instantaneously the babies began to cry. Promptly Bonnie told them that they should leave this park. They nodded and walked swiftly to Meredith's car, which was luckily not so far away from them.

As they got into the car, Bonnie attempted to calm the babies down, while Meredith started the engine and drove off. Throughout the tour she called Alaric and explained him, what had happened to them. The kids calmed down, when Bonnie breast-fed them quickly. Elena watched Bonnie and was during the ride deathly quiet, which surprised Bonnie and Meredith a bit. They gave her curious looks, but didn't say anything towards her.

After they had arrived and Bonnie had brought the children into bed, they went into the library of the house, only to find Damon and Stefan talking and laughing. As they entered the room, Damon and Stefan took a quick glance towards them and greeted them cheerily. Their happy mood faded away as they noticed their serious faces. "What's up? You look like as you have seen a ghost or something like that." Damon said teasingly and grinned widely. Elena glared at him and replied angrily: "You jerk." Damon only grinned smugly at her reaction.

She went towards Stefan and nestled herself against his chest, whereas he kissed her hair and asked her nicely, what the matter was. Damon arched an eyebrow at Bonnie, while she just sighed and spoke up: "As we were in the park with the little ones, I heard suddenly a voice in my head and I told that them, though they didn't want to believe me. When we heard the same voice again and fog came, we rushed towards the car and drove here." Meredith added sheepishly: "Bonnie I'm so sorry that I didn't want to believe you, even though I knew that something supernatural was there. I guess next time I, no, we'll believe you completely Bon. Forgive me."

Bonnie smiled, hugged her friend and said sweetly: "Of course Merry." Elena cleared her throat and said embarrassingly: "Well, I'm sorry for my actions too Bon. I shouldn't have be so delusional about supernatural beings in Fell's Church. This town is truly cursed." With that she stood up and went to hug her best friend. Bonnie forgave Elena, because she really meant it. Her apology was sincere. Then Bonnie placed herself onto Damon's lap, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself.

This time Stefan got the chance to speak: "Okay. So something supernatural is here again. What do you know about it exactly; apart from the voice?" Elena answered foremost his question: "Actually we don't know anything more about it. Or do we guys?"

Bonnie intervened: "Perhaps does this creature howl, because before I heard the voice in my mind we heard a yelp that could be from a wolf or dog. Like on Wednesday, where I heard the same yelp. After hearing that, I felt that this something was following us. I even looked behind to see it, but I saw nothing at all. So it's a bit confusing. Maybe there are two creatures." "Possibly it is a werewolf with special gifts." Damon said nonchalantly. Meredith frowned and said severely: "Alaric will come soon. I'll go to Mrs. Flowers and inform her about the new situation."

She left the room and dragged Mrs. Flowers to them. After Mrs. Flowers was with them, they proclaimed the newest news and requested her to ask her mother, if she knew something about their circumstances. She fulfilled their plea and the only answer she got, was: "They ally themselves with the force from the dark. He wants to use them to get even more powerful. They take care of the smallest ones." They saw how Mrs. Flowers opened her mouth and quoted that; only with a different voice. Bonnie clung herself tightly at Damon, in attempt not to panic furiously. Some force wanted the babies. This scared the hell out of Bonnie.

Everyone was tranquil. No one dared to say something, until Meredith was annoyed with the peace and therefore broke the calm, by saying: "Well. This helped us slightly. Now we know that we have to deal with a dark power." All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Mrs. Flowers went to the door to open it. Alaric came to them and they told him the new case. He was bewildered at the new information, but kept his calm appearance. He assured them that he would research about this new force; though he declared that possibly werewolves could be involved in it.

After their discussion they made some rules in relation to the babies, like 'Keep always an eye of them.' It weren't many rules, but they were enough to keep them safe. As that was finished, Meredith and Alaric left the boarding house and headed to their own houses.

In the evening, after Bonnie and Elena had eaten meal and Bonnie fed the kids, they went into the rooms of their lovers, though before entering Damon's room, Bonnie had made a stop by the children's room to look after them. As she saw that they were in their hay boxes, she was relieved. She was about to go, when a feeling in her told her to take them with her along. So she satisfied that wish and took the babies to Damon's room.

In his bedroom he was laying half-naked under the sheets. He gave her a smirk, as he took notice of her presence. He was a bit surprised at the sight of the little monsters, but didn't complain about them. Bonnie laid the sleeping newborns in the middle of the bed and dressed herself into her dressed she crawled into bed, next to the babies and covered herself and them with the blanket. She smiled warmly at Damon and kissed him tenderly onto the lips.

They kiss got rapidly passionate, but he broke it soon off, so that it wouldn't turn out into something X-rated, while the kids were with them. They looked keenly into each other's eyes and didn't say anything. Words weren't necessary to describe the feeling that they had. Bonnie found instantly comfort in his glances and her worry about the kids disappeared a bit. Damon played with a red curl of her hair, but let go as soon as he noticed that she would fall asleep at any moment.

At that instance he kissed her forehead and wished her a good night. She mumbled the same words and fell asleep. For a while he watched her, but then he chose to sleep as well and shut his own eyes to sleep. Before he truly slept, he took a quick glance at the little creatures. He hated to admit it, but they were sweet. This he would only confess to himself not to somebody else.

**AN: Tell me you if you want more or not, and if you liked it or not :) Suggestions are allowed. :D /blog/?p=175 that's a link that shows twins. That's how I pictured them wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Newborn-Posing-with-Twi ns(pp_w639_h426).jpg or like this and in black and white /blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/02/newborn_twins_pho tography_ :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys the new chapter is there,finally :) I hope you all will like my idea about the supernatural force(s)! Please tell me your opinion I really want to know! So now read and enjoy :) Again I apologize for any mistakes! Read and review if you want to ;) ! Also I want to thank you for following, reviewing and favoring my story. I love you all :* 3**

* * *

Deep down in the dark dimension was the underworld, hell or also called the 'place of lost souls' or rather 'damned souls'. Satan, who is also called Lucifer, was sitting on his throne right beside his wife Lilith. He called his guards to send Aziel and Salmael into his chamber.

The guards accomplished his request and brought the two demons into his room. Immediately they bowed low to him, before they stood up. Lucifer grinned devilishly and announced, "It's time my friends. Today you'll go to earth and talk with the werewolf pack."

Salmael snorted and said dismissively, "Really? That nasty place again. My lord, why should we do it?"

Satan gave him a deadly look and told earnestly, "Because, you are in the higher class and I trust you with these task. I don't care, if you don't like the earth. It's your mission to go there and not for your own pleasure."

Aziel and Salmael nodded and Aziel added, "My dark lord, we won't disappoint you. Today we'll go to earth and tell them your will."

Lucifer chuckled wickedly and proclaimed, "Well, well. Go and tell them that the lord said you have to steal the children, the werewolf hybrid kids. We need them."

Nodding their heads in agreement they replied, "Of course my lord and master." He smiled viciously and commanded, "Go away now! Go and come back soon!"

Without hesitation they left the room. Outside Salmael sighed heavily and said, "It would be better, if we were by Hades in Tartaros. I heard he isn't such a ruler."

Aziel shook his in refusal and clarified, "No, you fool. It's like here. Besides you have more power by him than by Hades. I know that, because I lived hundred years by Hades and Persephone. His wife is worse than Lilith."

"Really? Then, I think I made the right decision to come here."

Aziel nodded and they headed toward the main gate in hell, which was always surrounded by guarders. As they arrived there the watchman moved away to let them pass. Quickly Aziel opened a portal with his power and they transported themselves to Fell's Church. Satan had told him where the place was and had showed them how the werewolves and the babies looked.

Shortly they arrived in Fell's Church and transformed into human beings. They were in the forest and walked to the house, which they knew existed and that it was located in the woods. They knew that the wolf pack lived there, because Lucifer had showed them their place; but also they could feel the force, which came from the house that was in the middle of the forest.

As they were walking toward it, they felt them. The werewolves had to be close. Not even reaching fifty meters of the house, werewolves appeared out of the bushes, in front of them. The leader of the pack approached them and said, "You have to be Aziel and Salmael, right?"

Aziel nodded, while Salmael huffed, "What? Not even a 'hello' to greet our high presence?"

Aziel pinched him lightly and he got silent. "We're here to deliver the message from our lord. He wants that you steal the children. You know why he wants them; we talked about it in the past. He wants to have them as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

He nodded, replying, "Naturally I do understand. My pack will steal them from those teenagers. You don't have to worry, sire. "

Aziel smiled mischievously and responded, "Great. We'll report this to Lucifer. He'll be glad to hear that. It's the best, if you start soon to plan to steal the kids. He'll give your reward sooner, if you do it and succeed."

The leader with light brown hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes, nodded and said, "Okay. We'll start today then. Hopefully we'll get them soon. Tell them our greetings!"

This time both demons nodded in understanding and Salmael spoke, "We'll do it. What do you think? Our lord will be very pleased with the new news. Anyway we'll leave you now, right my friend?"

He glanced to Aziel, who only replied in a quick nod. They said their goodbyes and vanished into the underworld again to bring the news. The leader, Zander went to his pack and told them, "My people, we'll start to plan our moves to get the babies. After the Satan has them, we get the kids and we'll raise them up, of course. It's our duty to show them their life as werewolves."

He paused curtly to see the reaction of his family. They looked curious, excited and even a little bit frightened. Then he called out, "Erik and Lukas step forward!"

Abruptly they came to him and asked what they had to do. He instructed them to go to the park today and to keep an eye of the young teenagers, which they had spied.

Now they knew their names, heritage, and where they lived. Erik and Lukas nodded and told him that they would observe them. Before they went back, Lukas asked, "Can we scare them off too? And maybe attack them?"

Zander thought for a moment, ere he answered, "You can scare them off by showing your presence. I don't know if attacking them would be good. If the babies are with them, don't do it. You could hurt them and we don't want that. Alright?"

"Yes, master," they replied in unison. Afterwards the werewolves got to their house except the two. They headed to the park.

In the meantime Damon was in the kitchen fixing dinner, which he had made by himself. He had cooked lasagna for himself and Bonnie. Today they had the house for themselves, because Stefan, Elena, Mrs. Flowers, Meredith and the babies had went out to have some fun, even though Damon had ordered them to do so.

He wanted to have the house for himself and Bonnie, so that they could have their first date. After he was finished with the meal, he placed it onto the table and began to set the table.

While Damon was making everything for the dinner, Bonnie was dressing up herself nicely. She wore a short pink jersey dress with matching pink high heels. Her curly red hair hung loosely to her shoulders. She was standing in front of the mirror in her room and finishing her makeup.

After she ended her make-up, she went the stairs down and saw Damon lightning candles. She was shocked at the effort he had put in. The table looked beautiful with the candles on it, though it wasn't necessary, because it was still daylight. As Damon raised his head, he spotted Bonnie and smiled cheerily at her.

Bonnie drew closer to him and hugged him tightly. This took him by surprise, but he welcomed it gladly. When she let go of him, he greeted her, while his arms were still wrapped around her waist. "Hello, my little red bird. You look amazing."

She blushed, examining his outfit. He wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Additionally he had combed his dark hair back and looked perfect in that way.

"You look handsome too." He winked and smiled cheekily at her. She giggled and he let go of her, only to motion her to take a seat. He shoved the chair slightly backward, so she could sit down. Swiftly he slid it forwards and went to sit opposite of her.

Bonnie looked at the meal and smiled. It looked very delicious. How did he know that it was her favorite food? Certainly Elena or Stefan told him. She looked curiously at him and without asking her question, he replied, "Elena and Stefan told me that it's your favorite food, so I cooked it. Now taste it and tell me if you like it!"

She grinned, but fulfilled his wish. It tasted very well; no fantastic. It was simply great. She swallowed a piece of the lasagna, before she exclaimed, "Oh my god Damon. This is so awesome. I love it."

Damon laughed at her outburst and said then, "Great you like it. Everything has to be perfect for our date."

She rolled her eyes and said, "So that's why you lit the candles. You didn't need to do it Damon, though it's nice and romantic, sort of."

He chuckled lightly, saying nonchalantly, "Oh well, you know me. I like it, if everything is just fine. If you're happy, so am I, my little bird."

She flushed bright red and said sheepishly, "Oh well, that's really nice. I…I think we should start eating."

He nodded, smiling at her and they began to eat. Though Damon didn't have to eat human food, he wanted to do it for their date. It would be awkward for Bonnie, if he didn't eat something.

Whereas Damon and Bonnie were enjoying their date, the others were on their way to the park. Before deciding to go to the park to picnic, they had gone to the zoo with the children and had showed them the animals, though it was obvious that the babies didn't understand anything. They just looked disinterestedly at the animals.

Now they had arrived at their destination. Quickly they got out of the car, taking their picnic basket and children with them, and walked to the park. Soon they found a shady place and packed out their supplies. After everything was done, they ate and joked with each other; the babies played also a role in it.

At once Elena felt that Alex, who was in her arms, fell asleep. She looked at Stefan, who was holding Sophia, and recognized that she was asleep too. Must be a twin thing, she thought. All at once Stefan heard a low growl in the distant and got alarmed. To him the noise sounded like a werewolf yelp. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"What's wrong Stefan?" Elena asked softly.

"I think I know what's wrong here." Mrs. Flowers intervened.

"Werewolves." Stefan declared. Everyone looked in fear around, and when they couldn't detect one, Mrs. Flowers said, "They have to be in distance. Maybe we should get out of here."

All of a sudden the howling grew louder and Stefan knew instantly that they had neared them. He stood up and told them, "Now we should go. They are coming."

"No, we should stay here and fight against them." Meredith interfered. Shaking aggressively his head, he replied, "No, not with the kids. We have to go; now!"

Straightaway they packed all their things into the basket and headed back to the cart. Unfortunately they didn't obtain their aim, because two werewolves appeared suddenly in front of them. They growled at them and looked deadly into their eyes.

"Oh my god. What should we do Stefan?" Elena said hysterically. She was afraid of them, but mostly she was scared that they would hurt the babies. "We want no harm. We just came here to have some fun. Please let us go, we have children with us."

Stefan showed them the kids and the werewolves got calm. They glimpsed at each other, whether deciding to do something or not. In the end they choose to leave them alone, but not without hurting them, in a way.

Within a moment Erik sprang at Meredith and she fell onto the ground. Swiftly Stefan gave Mrs. Flowers the girl. Next Elena and Mrs. Flowers shrieked, while Stefan attempted to push the werewolf away from her.

Meredith kicked the animal, but it was pointless, it was too strong for her. Of a sudden the werewolf bit her arm and she screamed in agony. At that moment Stefan succeeded to pull the werewolf away from her. At the same time the kids had woke up crying.

He whirled him around and threw him into the air. Then he helped Meredith to get up, while the others looked just in shock at them. Meanwhile the two werewolves had disappeared and the clique had gone to their car.

Sitting in the wagon Stefan started the motor and drove off. During the ride Elena and Mrs. Flowers calmed the kids down and Meredith tried to stop her bleeding with a towel.

She never would have thought that the day would end in such a way; in pain and fright. Hopefully did Bonnie and Damon have a good date, she thought.

* * *

AN: Bonnie's dress and make-up can (link) be seen on my profile.


End file.
